The Resort Stay
by WolfAndPens
Summary: Soul and the gang, plus Kilik, get invited to a resort by Lord Death! But while the boys are getting cleaned up the girls find something to do. When the boys return they are in for a big surprise. {Do NOT own Soul Eater}


**WARNING: The following fanfiction is based off of the Fairy Tail Ova series. Episode four. If you have not seen it yet, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GO WATCH IT YOU BAKA.**

* * *

Soul, Black*Star, Kid, and Kilik walked down the hall in their robes. Black*Star had his hands behind his head and was walking in front. Kid, Kilik and Soul stayed behind him. The walls had the regular blue floral print and the occasional vase.

"Hey Kid, it was nice of your dad to send us to a resort." Soul said. Kid rose a brow.

"Well of course. He wanted to thank us for taking over the NOT class while the teacher was out." He explained.

"Even though it was mostly Maka." Soul mumbled, "But then why did Kilik come?" He asked.

"Maka saw the twins were stressin' me out so she offered the extra ticket you guys had! The twins are being babysitted by Kim right now." He said. Soul sighed.

"Damn I'm hungry! Let's hope Patty didn't eat all the food!" Black*Star practically yelled.

"Oh yeah, we have to share a room with the girls right?" Kilik asked. Kid nodded.

"Yes we couldn't afford multiple rooms in this place." He said and they stopped in front of their room door.

"Yeah, let's eat!" Kilik said as he opened the door. All their jaws dropped as they saw just how messy their room was. Beer bottles littered the floor in front of the bed, couch, fridge, and the bathroom.

"W-What the hell?!" Soul asked. They walked in, trying not to step on the cans and followed the giggles they heard coming from the beds.

"The world won't s-stop sp-spinning..." Crona said as she laid on the floor on her stomach. Liz leaned over her holding back some tears.

"Hang in there Crona! You'll be ok!" She said, her voice cracking a few times.

"Hey! Hey! Liz! Let's play a game!" Maka slurred after taking a sip of the beer can.

"Kyahahahaha!" Tsubaki laughed as she leaned against Maka.

"Maka! We need more booze! Where'd you put it?!" Patty yelled angrily. The guys could barely speak.

"D-Did someone give all the girls alcohol?!" Kilik asked.

"ALRIGHT, WHO THE HELL-?!" Black*Star was shut up when a small cup hit his head.

"SHUT THE HELL UP STAR. Get us some more booze. RIGHT NOW." Patty yelled.

"No way!" He yelled back. Patty threw a full can at him causing him to fall over.

"No Patty! You can't hurt Black*Star! You can't! He's our friend!" Liz wailed as she threw her arms over her sister.

"Okay I get it! Get off me!" Patty snapped as she pushed her sister off.

"Geez Liz your such a baby! Kyahahaha!" Tsubaki laughed again.

"E-Even Tsubaki?!" Soul said. Then he felt eyes on him, he turned his head and saw Maka. She was on her hands and knees now and just staring at him. Luckily her robe was still tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Wh-What do you want Maka?" He asked. She tried focusing her eyes by narrowing them but the alcohol took its toll on her as she started seeing double.

"Ah! There's two Soul's! Yaaah!" She sat on her legs as she stared at him in happiness.

"Kyahaha!" Tsubaki leaned her arm against Maka's shoulder, "Two Soul's Maka-Chan? You've had too much to drink! That can't possibly happen!"

"This is so uncool." Soul groaned.

* * *

"Kid look!" Liz said as she hugged his arm, "I got us a drink!"

"W-Wait a minute Liz, that's not a very good idea in your state!" He said quickly. He instantly regretted it when she began to sniffle.

"K-Kid. You left Patty and I behind in the Pyramid of Anubis for some dumb painting!" His jaw dropped when he remembered that. "I thought you'd at least stay by my side for a drink!" Before he could apologize she spoke again.

"But I guess if you won't..." She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and tackled him to the floor in a crushing hug. "I just won't leave your side again!"

"GUYS! I NEED SOME HELP!" Kid called.

"We're a little busy." Kilik said back.

"Why is she pissed at us?" Black*Star asked.

"I don't know."

"SHUT UP. Who said you assholes could talk?! Sit down!" Patty yelled.

"We're already sitting!" Kilik said.

"The kneel!"

"We fucking are!" Black*Star yelled.

"ARE YOU TALKING BACK?!" She grabbed a fire poker and pointed at them. "I'LL KILL YOU." She sneered making the boys still with fear.

"Harvar, when did you get a tan?" She asked pulling Kilik by his ear.

"I'm not Harvar, I'm Kilik!"

"Soul! Why'd you dye your hair blue?!" She pulled Black*Star's hair.

"I'm Black*Star you drunken idiot!"

"QUIT TALKING BACK!" She threw the poker and it landed right between Black*Star's legs.

"AAAAAAAH!" The two yelled and tried escaping her. Tsubaki laughed even harder and louder. She fell back and began kicking her legs. Soul stood next to her with his head in his palm.

"Oh fuck." He muttered.

"Hey." He heard. He turned his head and saw Maka standing there, her robe was starting to loosen and slip down her shoulder. She was holding what looked like sushi.

"I got you some fish! C'mon! Say 'aaaah'!" She held it up to his mouth. He blushed red and smacked her hand away.

"Quit it! That's so uncool and not like you!" He yelled. Maka went to the corner and hung her head down.

"Soul's mad at me. I just wanted to feed him some fish. Hmm." She mumbled and hugged her legs to her chest.

"M-Maka? What's wrong?"

"You're mad at me. For trying to feed you."

"I-I'm not mad." He said.

"You're not?" She looked back at him, her eyes hopeful. Did she really care that much on his opinion?

"No. I'm not."

"Prove it then!" He rose a brow.

"How?"

"Make me purr!" She turned fully to him.

"Make you...purr?" He asked his face feeling hot again.

"Purr!" She pointed to her throat and Soul felt his eye twitch.

* * *

To his surprise, Maka actually could purr. Something told him it was Blair's influence. He was so irritated as he scratched Maka's chin, whenever he stopped she'd give him this wide eyed, puppy dog stare. He'd start again when he stared at it for a minute. Finally his patience broke when Maka actually _meowed. _

"THATS IT!" He yelled turning towards the room, "I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE. GUYS WE NEED A PLAN, GET OVER HERE!" When he got a good look at his friends he slapped his face with his palm.

"GUYS SHES CRUSHING ME!" Kid yelled as Liz hugged him tighter.

"WHERE DID YOU ASSHOLES GO?! FIGHT ME." Patty yelled as she held two sharp fire pokers.

"We're right under you" Kilik groaned.

"You're gonna pay for killing a god." Black*Star moaned as his foot twitched.

_'They were all taken down..?'_ Soul thought as his jaw dropped. Something warm and heavy climbed on Soul's back.

"Soul!" Maka whined, "I gotta go bathroom. Take me there..."

"Like hell I will." Soul growled.

"C'mon, I gotta goooooooo!" She whined again.

"C'mon Soul!" Tsubaki laughed, "Get going, work it buddy!"

"Dammit!" He supported Maka by putting his hands under her thighs and ran off.

_'Soul's really stong...'_ Maka thought.

_'When they wake up, they'll **never** live this down.'_ Soul thought with a sneer.

* * *

When Maka finished she climbed on Soul's back and fell asleep instantly. He calmly walked back, grumbling about how uncool his situation was. When he got back he saw Kid and Black*Star trying to pull Kilik out from underneath Patty, who had passed out on the boy. He saw that thankfully all the girls had successfully passed out.

"Soul!" Black*Star barked, "Get your ass over here and give us a hand!" Soul rolled his eyes and stood still as Maka shifted on his back.

"Place her on the couch with Tsubaki." Kid said, "One, two, three...PULL!" He and Balck*Star heaved at Kilik again as Soul went to place down his meister.

"Soul..?" Maka mumbled when she spotted him leaning over her.

"Yeah Maka?" He asked.

"You're my favorite out of everyone here." She mumbled with a faint smile before passing out again. Soul felt his face turn hot before he heard a loud curse, followed by a louder crash. He groaned then ran back out to help the others. After he left Tsubaki opened her eye and giggled.

"I wonder if Maka and the others will remember this tomorrow." She mumbled before shifting in the couch.

* * *

**Well that was a huge waste of time. *smile* I'd like to thank whoever is still reading this piece of trash I created on a whim! It was fun to write, even if most of them were drunk off their asses. (Except Tsubaki, she was just lightly buzzed) As the warning at the top did state, this was highly inspired by the Fairy Tail Ova series. Episode four I think. I really loved it and thought it would be hilarious if I put the cast of Soul Eater in it! So, until next time, WolfGal out! **

**Question for you:**

I'm afraid I won't have a Valentine's Day story out in time so, Who's your Valentine?


End file.
